


Gifted

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Years of gifts, good and bad.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Lacus Clyne
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'adore'

It had taken years to get this part right. Cagalli couldn't help that she wasn't good with delicate things, fine jewelry, or anything else that Lacus tended to adore. But Lacus was equally bad with gifts for Cagalli, aside from the one year she'd jokingly offered a ZAKU-2C and quickly found it not to be a joke at all. Cagalli had insisted on different paint for it, of course, but other than that, it got quite a bit of ceremonial use. (And a few practice rounds now and then, as well as a little sparring when Cagalli had the time and ability to round up someone willing to fight against her.)

But now they had it down, these many years later, along with how to make a long-distance-- truly long-distance relationship work. Weeks here and there, plenty of messages, video chats, and the occasional gift along with the understanding that if it wasn't quite right, it could get passed along to someone who would like it.

Lacus seemed content with the intricate platinum bracelet that Cagalli had commissioned, though, with native stone set into it so some of Orb would always be in the PLANTs-- and while not another mobile suit, Cagalli already had plans for the sparkling electric scooter that had been waiting for her at the end of the day.

Though they had long-since stopped speaking of gifts and started on to other things... Lacus still blushed. Cagalli still liked to make her blush... Honestly, the transmissions were secure enough, so...

"You know, if you were here..."

There was no reason not to spell it all out. And then commit it to memory, for when Lacus was there, in her bed, wearing nothing but that bracelet and blush and--

She'd get that part right, too. They both would.  
Collapse


End file.
